supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Lyn
Lyn (リン''' Rin''), cuyo nombre completo es Lyndis (リンディス''' Rindisu''), es un personaje de la [[Fire Emblem (universo)|serie Fire Emblem]], específicamente de Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword. Ella aparece como un ayudante, un trofeo y una pegatina en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, y regresa como ayudante en la cuarta entrega y en la quinta entrega. Makiko Ōmoto y Lani Minella son sus voces en las versiones japonesa y occidentales del juego, respectivamente. Perfil [[Archivo:Lyn FE Blazing Sword.png|thumb|left|Lyn en Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword.]]Lyn es el segundo personaje femenino principal en la serie Fire Emblem y el primero desde Fire Emblem Gaiden; ella es la única de los tres Lords principales del juego que no aparece en Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Nacida en las llanuras de Sacae, sus padres (Lord Hassar, cacique de la tribu de Lorca, y Madelyn, hija de Lord Hausen de Caelin) fueron asesinados por bandidos. Al comienzo del juego, Lyn conoce al jugador (quien actúa como táctico); después de asistirla en derrotar a los bandidos cerca de su casa, Lyn decide seguir al jugador, interesada en mejorar sus habilidades con la espada. A lo largo del camino se encuentra con muchos personajes diferentes, algunos de los cuales se unen a ella en su camino. Más tarde se entera de su verdadero destino al ser la única heredera del trono de Caelin, y jura derrotar al hermano de Lord Hausen, Lundgren, quien planea tomar el trono para sí mismo. Los once capítulos de Lyn sirven principalmente como un tutorial para los nuevos jugadores, y su modo de juego también es único, ya que sería la primera vez en toda la serie Fire Emblem donde los personajes pueden perder todos sus puntos de vida, pero aún así pueden usarse más adelante en el juego; Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem ~Heroes of Light and Shadow~, Fire Emblem: Awakening y Fire Emblem Fates tendrían modos similares como una opción al comenzar el juego por primera vez. [[Archivo:Lyn FE Awakening.png|thumb|Arte oficial de Lyn en Fire Emblem: Awakening]] Lyn vuelve más adelante en las historias de Eliwood y Hector; inicialmente expulsada del Castillo de Caelin por el Colmillo Negro, es asistida por Eliwood y Hector para recuperar el castillo, y más tarde continúa viajando con ellos, planeando destruir al Colmillo Negro y los planes de su líder, Nergal, de traer a los dragones de vuelta a la vida. Luego de los acontecimientos de Blazing Sword (dependiendo de ciertos requisitos en el juego), es posible obtener un final que revela que Eliwood y Lyn se casaron, y que cinco años después, tuvieron un hijo llamado Roy, el cual sería "un gran héroe". Lyn regresa como un personaje descargable y jugable en Fire Emblem: Awakening para el Nintendo 3DS. Mani Katti thumb|right|Lyn en posesión de la Mani Katti. La Mani Katti (マーニ · カティ''' Māni Kati'') es una de las armas caracteristicas de Lyn en Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword, la otra siendo su compañera, la Sol Katti (ソール・カティ''' Sōru Kati''). En los juegos de Fire Emblem, la Mani Katti es una espada sagrada bendecida por los espíritus, venerada por el pueblo de Sacae, y el arma compañera de la Sol Katti. Consagrada en el altar en las afueras de Bulgar, un sitio común para orar por el bienestar de un viaje, espera la llegada de su portador elegido: Lyn, quien la recibe de parte del sacerdote del altar después de protegerla de la ofensiva de Glass y se le permitiera rezarle a la espada. Los espíritus dentro de la espada responden a sus oraciones, llamándola a tomar la espada como si fuera suya. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Lyn usa la Mani Katti, en vez de su más poderosa y casi legendaria arma, la Sol Katti, en contraste con los personajes jugables de Fire Emblem (Marth e Ike), quienes luchan con sus armas legendarias (la Falchion y Ragnell, respectivamente). En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Como un ayudante 150px|right|Art oficial de Lyn en Super Smash Bros. Brawl Lyn aparece como un ayudante en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Ella toma su espada, y luego se teletransporta cerca de un enemigo, cortándolo. Esto es una mezcla de su ataque crítico y su ataque normal como Lord antes de ser promovida en Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword. Este ataque es increíblemente potente y preciso, incluso en contra de un enemigo en movimiento o en el aire. También puede golpear a enemigos que estén agarrando el borde. Su ataque puede dar K.O. en porcentajes tan bajos como 32%, y solo se puede evitar con una finta muy oportuna. Por lo general golpea al oponente más cercano a ella. Galería Lyn atacando SSBB (1).jpg|Lyn al ser llamada. Lyn atacando SSBB (2).jpg|Tan pronto aparece, Lyn se agacha, cargando su golpe. Lyn atacando SSBB (3).jpg|Al atacar, deja un enorme espadazo en la pantalla. Lyn atacando SSBB (4).jpg|De hacer contacto con un enemigo, este saldrá volando. Pegatina Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Lyn :Una joven errante de gran tesón y una pericia en el manejo de la espada que despierta gran admiración. Emprende su aventura para convertirse en espadachina tras haber auxiliado a un viajero en apuros. No tardará en descubrir que pertenece a la nobleza de Lycia, un reino vecino. Sin comerlo ni beberlo, se verá inmiscuida en una batalla sin cuartel por el trono de Caelin. :*''GBA: Fire Emblem'' Inglés :Lyn :An 18-year-old nomadic girl. Lyn is a strong-willed youth whose skill with the blade draws many admirers. Lyn sets out on her quest to become a master swordsman after coming to the aid of a fallen traveler. She soon learns she's a living member of the nobility of Lycia, a neighboring country. Soon she's involved in a violent dispute over the ascension of the Caelin throne. :*''GBA: Fire Emblem'' En Super Smash Bros. 4 Lyn regresa como ayudante en esta entrega realizando el mismo patrón: teletransportarse y atacar a los oponentes con su espada. A diferencia de la entrega anterior, sin embargo, es posible golpear a Lyn, e incluso derrotarla, lo que evita que realice su ataque. Galería Lyn (1) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Lyn en la Pirosfera. Lyn (2) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Lyn atacando a Luigi. Lyn en el Cuadrilatero SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Lyn en el Cuadrilátero. Descripción del trofeo right|120px :Lyn :En realidad se llama Lyndis, y es la última superviviente de una de las tribus de Sacae. Es fuerte, amistosa y muy hábil con la espada. Al llamarla en este juego, cargará su energía antes de asestar contra tu oponente más cercano un golpe crítico, ¡de los que dejan huella! En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Fue revelada como ayudante en el Nintendo Direct especial de la E3 2018 del día 12 de junio de 2018. Posee las mismas habilidades de las entregas anteriores. Origen Cuando Lyn se prepara para hacer su ataque, se agacha y carga energía de una manera similar a como realiza su ataque normal con la espada en Fire Emblem y su ataque en que produce un tajo en pantalla se asemeja a su golpe crítico, en el cual Lyn desaparece completamente y da tres espadazos que cubren toda la pantalla. Después de atacar, queda en una pose con su espada estirada hacia atrás, igual como ocurre después de hacer un ataque normal en el juego de GBA. En estos tres casos se considera a Lyn sin estar promocionada. Lyn ataque normal Fire Emblem 7.png|Lyn preparándose para hacer su ataque normal. Lyn golpe crítico Fire Emblem 7.png|Lyn ejecutando su golpe crítico. Lyn después de atacar Fire Emblem 7.png|Lyn después de atacar. Curiosidades *Curiosamente, en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Lyn, el Dr. Wright, y Rese T. son los únicos ayudantes en el juego cuyo trofeo es diferente de su art oficial en el Smash Bros. DOJO!!. *En la versión norteamericana de Super Smash Bros. Brawl, el trofeo de Lyn establece que su edad es 15 años, pero en Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword, Lyn tiene 18. Esto se debe a que cuando Blazing Sword fue localizada en América, la edad de Lyn fue incrementada; en la versión original de su juego de origen, Rekka no Ken, su edad es, en efecto, 15 años. *Cuando es llamada, Lyn dice "Prepare yourself" ("Prepárate"), o "I'll handle this" ("Yo me encargo"), y cuando ataca, ella dice: "Taste my blade!" ("¡Prueba mi espada!") o lanza un grito de guerra, haciendo de ella, Shadow the Hedgehog, Knuckle Joe y Gray Fox, los únicos ayudantes capaces de hablar verbalmente con frases completas. *Si Lyn aterriza en el lugar donde fue llamada, pero aterriza de nuevo en un lugar diferente, automáticamente golpeará a su objetivo más cercano. Una forma fácil de ver esto es, por ejemplo, invocar a Lyn en uno de los bloques del Reino Champiñónico, y acto seguido romper ese bloque. *Makiko Ohmoto, la seiyuu de Lyn también interpretó la voz de Kirby, Ness, Viridi, y algunas voces femeninas de los Luchadores Mii de género femenino. **Lani Minella, la actriz de voz estadounidense de Lyn, también interpretó la voz de Pit en inglés, pero fue sustituida por Antony del Rio en Super Smash Bros. 4 y Ultimate, Lucas, Larry Koopa, Wendy Koopa, y algunos de los Koopalings. Y además a Rouge de la serie de Sonic the Hedgehog. ***Wendee Lee, la actriz de voz estadounidense de Lyn, no puede interpretar su voz en la saga de Super Smash Bros., mientras que ella interpreta su voz en la serie general de Fire Emblem, Sus voces clips que interpretó Lani Minella, se re utilizaron en Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U y Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. ****Algunos personajes que están en la serie de Super Smash Bros. como Fire Emblem, Persona, Star Fox, Bayonetta, Kid Icarus, Castlevania, Metroid, Kirby, Street Fighter y otras franquicias de videojuegos, no tienen doblaje en Español, no como en personajes de Sonic the Hedgehog, Pokémon y Wii Fit, algunos personajes si tienen doblaje en varios idiomas como Español, Francés, Italiano, y Alemán. Véase también Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. (3DS/Wii U) Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. Ultimate